42 Forbidden Loves
by Life Exorcist
Summary: There's more to forbidden love than just the classic "Romeo and Juliet" scenario, and I wanted to try my hand in writing all the kinds of forbidden love. Or at least, 42 of them. I'll be taking requests for the pairings. Some of them may be AU, some of them not. Rated T because some Hetalia characters have dirty mouths.
1. Introduction and Straying from the Law

**Hello and welcome to ****_42 Forbidden Loves._**** I probably shouldn't be starting something new on top of everything going on, but what the heck, it won't hurt. Anyways, as the title suggests, this is a thing where I write 42 one-shots about Hetalia couples put in a situation where they can't possibly be together, but choose to anyways. The couples I write are entirely up to the readers. There are only a few couples ****_I WILL NOT_**** write:**

**Itacest (Italy x Romano)**

**Germancest (Germany x Prussia)**

**Russia x Belarus**

**Russia x Ukraine**

**Ukraine x Belarus**

**Switzerland x Liechtenstein**

**Any other ship you request, though, I will write. I mean it. Any other ship. Don't be afraid to request a weird or crack ship for me to write, because chances are I ship it too, I'm just too lazy to update my profile about my ships. Also, the pairings don't have to be strictly yaoi. I'm a yuri fan as well and I have no problem with straight pairings. So PM me requests, and I will come up with a forbidden love for your pairing.**

**Now here's #1 out of 42, requested by ME! :33 It's called ****_Straying from the Law_****. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Ludwig's P.O.V.**

I stood still in the chilly October evening, eyes darting around for any sign of the man I've been after for the longest time, a criminal wanted for thievery and murder, Feliciano Vargas. I was given a tip that he was hiding out somewhere near this old warehouse, but I hadn't found a way into it yet. Instead, I chose to wait until my target came out. My attention shifted to a manhole cover being lifted and moving, and a mess of brown hair with a curl poking out the side, followed by a light complected face with eyes mostly closed, and a skinny body covered in rags that he probably used as clothes coming out. I mentally kicked myself. Of course there would be a passage into the warehouse by the sewage tunnels!

I didn't have much time to think, for as soon as Feliciano saw me, he bolted in the opposite direction, recognizing who I was. I ran after him, hollering for him to stop. This seemed to only make him run faster, panting though he was. I got a lucky break, though, because we ran into an alleyway and he tripped over yet another manhole cover. He didn't even try to get up again, giving me the perfect opportunity to catch up to him. When I got there, though, I saw that Feliciano was crying.

"Please," he begged me, "Please don't kill me or take me away or whatever you're going to do! I didn't want to be driven to this! I needed to help my _fratello_ get better, I had no choice but to steal the medicine and kill those officers!" he started rambling on and on about a sick brother and nightmares and pasta for some reason, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

I knelt down next to Feliciano and picked him up, which confused him.

"You're not going to arrest me?"

"_Nein_. I am taking you back to that warehouse you're holed up in." I answered, "But after we get there, I want to see this brother of yours, and I want to hear how you got into this mess in the first place."

Feliciano shifted position a little bit and wrapped his arms around my neck, "Ve~ _Grazie_! I may finally be able to help Lovino!" He looked me in the eye and asked me, "What's your name?"

I was hesitant to tell him, but he seemed harmless enough, "My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt."

When we got into the warehouse, Feliciano jumped from my arms, yelled, "Lovino! We have company!" And started cooking something that smelled absolutely delicious. I sat on a really worn couch to wait for Feliciano, and a darker brown-haired boy with a curl poking out form the opposite side of Feliciano's came out of a little tent that was set up in the middle of the floor. The difference between him and Feliciano was that while Feliciano was very lively and full of energy, Lovino looked as if he may collapse any minute.

He definitely wasn't happy with Feliciano, "You brought a damn cop to our hideout?! You idiot! And he's a potato bastard no less..." He sat in one of the two chairs across from the couch, fuming. Feliciano came back with three steaming plates of... pasta? Lovi wrinkled his nose and pushed his plate away.

"Lovi, are you losing your appetite again? You have to eat something, please? It will help you get better, ve~!" Feliciano looked at Lovi in desperation before Lovi sighed and finally took the plate. Feliciano handed me a plate as well, but I set it on the floor beside me, waiting for Feliciano to begin telling me his story.

He tried to stall for a while, but finally sighed, "I guess I can't avoid it anymore, can I? Alright, where to begin? Um, Lovi and I were taken from our grandpa and were slaves for a long time before we came back here to Italy. I was the slave of an Austrian aristocrat named Roderich Edelstein, and Lovi was with a Spanish man named Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. It turned out I was the luckier one. Roderich only had me do chores, and his wife, Elizabeta, always kept him from punishing me too harshly. But Antonio..."

Lovino lifted his head, which looked like it took him some effort, "Just say it, Veneziano. The tomato bastard abused me countless times. He would barely feed me, and when I got sick, he didn't give a damn."

Feliciano nodded, tears shining in his eyes, "_Si_. So I escaped Roderich. Elizabeta helped me, and I broke Lovino out of Antonio's mansion. We came back here, but had no money. So I had to steal the medicine to give to Lovi, but a couple of police officers tried to stop me. I had a gun on me, and didn't want to use it, but I did. I still have nightmares about what happened. I... I didn't want anyone to be killed... And now... And now..." he burst into tears, "Please don't take me away. Lovino's not better yet."

I had been silent the entire story, but I spoke as I got up, "I won't take you in. I promise you that. But I will be back tomorrow."

Feliciano stared at me, "W-Why?"

I looked back at him and gave him a soft smile, "To bring you some things you clearly need."

The next day I reported my "failure" in finding the criminal Vargas, and told my superiors that my lead was a dead end. Afterwards, my day went on as usual, but thoughts of Feliciano started filling my mind, of his innocent demeanor, of his perfect brown hair with the little curl, of the way he thought only about his brother when he begged me not to take him, and I found myself looking forward to the next time I would see him. When I tried to leave, though, I was almost dragged away by my idiot brother.

"Hey West!" Gilbert said, "I just wanted to be an awesome brother and ask you if you want to come drinking with me. Just as a way of saying sorry your lead was not as awesome as you thought it would be."

I pulled away, "_Nein_. I have some errands to run. I may be home late."

He huffed, "Fine. But you need to let loose sometime. Being so uptight isn't awesome."

I waved him away and left. I bought as much food as would fit in my basket, and made my way to the warehouse. When I got in, I was greeted with a hug and a kiss on both my cheeks.

"_Ciao_, Ludwig! It's so nice to see you again! Lovino said you wouldn't come again, or come with backup, but I knew he was wrong! I knew it! Oh, what's that you have there? Is that food? Is that for us?" When I nodded, Feliciano looked like a child at Christmas, "_Grazie mille_, Ludwig! I won't have to go out for a while with how much you've brought us." he took my face in his hands and kissed me. I recoiled, surprised.

"Sorry," Feli stammered, "I was just so grateful, and I didn't know how else to-" he was cut off by me kissing him back, shocked at first, but slowly relaxing as the kiss progressed. I don't know what made me kiss this man after knowing him for only one day, but I knew that I suddenly didn't want to be an officer of the law anymore.

Our kiss was suddenly interrupted by two simultaneous cries of "What are you doing?!" I knew that the first cry was Lovino, but who was the second? I turned to find that it was none other than my own brother, Gilbert. Lovino pulled Feliciano away from me and tried to yell at him in angry Italian, only to almost collapse.

"Gilbert, did you tail me here?" I demanded angrily.

"_Ja_, and now I'm a bit sorry I did, considering I walked in on my completely unawesome brother making out with a wanted criminal!" Gilbert crossed his arms, "This isn't awesome. This isn't right."

"You don't know his story. You don't know what he's been through." I countered.

He sighed, "That may be, but I still have to turn him in," When he saw the look on my face, he sighed again, "You have one hour to get him out of here, but after that, I'm calling in backup. I would suggest you at least have him halfway out of the country by then."

I relaxed, relieved, "_Danke_."

He shrugged, "The awesome me has to do the right thing for his not so awesome brother." He left, and I knew the hour had started. The Italian brothers had switched back to English, so I heard the last of their conversation.

"Do you seriously love the potato bastard?" Lovino asked.

Feliciano thought for a moment, "_Si_."

Lovino huffed, "You are extremely stupid, but fine, if you think we should trust him."

Feliciano smiled and hugged Lovino, then turned to me, "So your brother discovered us."

I nodded, "_Ja_. But he's giving us an hour to leave. I think after we leave, I should take you both back to my home country with me."

Feliciano's eyes widened, "Really?"

I pulled him closer, "You're not a wanted criminal in Germany, it would be safe for you. If Lovino thinks he's okay for travel, that is."

Lovino flipped me the bird, "I'm fine. Can we go now?" While it was true that he was still paler than usual, he looked a lot better.

I chuckled and took Feli's hand, "Ready?"

Feli nodded, "Ready."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you liked my first story for this, even though it was kinda rushed and I wrote it while I was really tired. Anyways, I'll be waiting for requests for pairings, so send them in, please! I can't wait to write the forbidden loves, although I will tell you that some of them won't end happy, and some of them will end purely fluff. This should be fun. So... Sorry I'm not writing a better author's note thing, like i said, I was kinda tired while writing this. Please review, I want to know what the people reading this think. Bye, see you next forbidden love!**


	2. Against All Odds

**This story is called "Against All Odds" requested by Just A Fish. The request was to write anything with Prussia as one of the forbidden lovers, so I decided to write a Prussia x Canada. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Gilbert's P.O.V.**

I tapped my pencil against my desk impatiently, waiting for the lunch bell to ring. Lunch was definitely my favorite period of the day, and it wasn't just because I didn't have to work or pay attention during that period. There was also Matthew Williams. Matthew and I generally sat alone at the lunch table when Matthew's only other friend, Carlos, was in lunch detention for threatening Alfred, Matthew's brother, again. We were both okay with that and enjoyed the peace and quiet.

Matthew didn't know that I've had a crush on him for the longest time.

My thoughts were interrupted as the bell (finally) rang. I packed everything up and headed to my locker, keeping my head down. As I opened it and put my stuff away, I was startled by a presence behind me. I turned around and saw that it was my younger brother, Ludwig. He had a large bruise on his cheek from earlier that morning.

I breathed out, relieved, "West, you scared me. You shouldn't sneak up on awesome people like that."

"Sorry," he answered gruffly.

"It's fine, the awesome me forgives easily." I turned the conversation to the bruise, "You still haven't gotten ice for that or something?"

"_Nein_," he answered, "I'm a bit worried that he may just hurt me more."

"It's your own fault that he hurt you when you started dating that one guy, Feliciano Vargas," I pointed out.

"It is not," Ludwig contended.

"You know how _Vati_ feels about people like that," I countered.

Ludwig growled, and muttered, "Doesn't stop you," as he went away. Strange, he didn't even tell me why he was there in the first place.

I shrugged and grabbed my lunch box, then went to the cafeteria. Matthew was already there. I flashed him a smile as I sat down, and he grinned back.

"Hi, Gilbert." Matthew greeted me.

"_Hallo_, Birdie." I said as I took out the extra sandwich that I made for Matthew, a peanut butter and maple syrup (real maple, not that unawesome high fructose corn syrup crap) sandwich.

"Thanks," Matthew bit into the sandwich, and the look on his face was well worth the wait.

We ate in silence for a while until Matthew spoke up, "Gilbert?"

"_Ja_?" I asked, packing my leftovers in my lunch box.

"Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?" he asked shyly, "My dad makes the best French cuisine ever. You could even spend the night if you want."

I shifted in my seat nervously. I didn't want to disappoint Matthew, but if my Vati found out about my crush on Matthew and that I spent the night with him, he would freak. But still...

"_J-Ja_. That sounds awesome." Matthew beamed, and I knew I did the right thing. We talked a little more than usual after that, and when we left the cafeteria, I felt better about tonight. The only problem was telling _Vati_. I took out my cell and dialed the home phone.

"_Hallo?_" Good, he was home. Already this conversation was going a lot better than I thought it would.

"_Hallo_ _Vati_." I started, "A friend invited me over to his house tonight, for dinner and to spend the night."

"Tonight? But tonight's a school night." I sighed. Of course he would make this difficult.

"_Ja_, I know. If his parents can't give me a ride, I'll be home before school starts." I crossed my fingers and hoped this would work.

After a silence that seemed to last forever, he gave me an answer, "I don't see why not. However, you've been a lot better than Ludwig recently. I want it to stay that way." I heard the menacing undertone in his voice, and I swallowed.

"Understood, sir." I hung up, more grateful than ever that I wasn't going to be at home tonight.

I rode the bus home with Matthew and Alfred. Alfred, for once, was quiet, and allowed Matthew and I to enjoy our conversation on whether polar bears or birds were better. Then I saw my bird fly in through the window and caught him.

"Gilbird, you want to come too?" I asked him, and he answered by nestling in my hair.

When we got to Matthew's house, I was a bit surprised when two men came out of the house to greet us. The taller of the two, a blonde Frenchman, hugged Matthew, then looked at me.

"_Matthieu_, is this the friend you were talking about?"

"_Oui_," Matthew answered.

The man walked up to me and shook my hand, "_Bonjour_, I am one of Matthew and Alfred's fathers, Francis Bonnefoy. The grumpy antisocial one behind me is their other father, Arthur Kirkland." This earned Francis a playful punch to the shoulder from the green eyed man with really bushy eyebrows that I assumed was Arthur.

"Kidding, Arthur," he kissed Arthur on the cheek, causing him to blush.

Arthur came up to me and shook my hand as well, "It's very nice to meet you, Gilbert. Matthew has told us a lot about you."

"It's awesome to meet both of you, too." I said, not sure what else to say.

"Come in, _mon ami_, it's almost time for dinner." Francis led me into the living room, and I sat on the couch next to Matthew. I talked with his family before dinner, and I found out that Alfred was actually pretty awesome, and not annoying like I thought he was at first. I also learned that both Alfred and Matthew were adopted, hence their differing last names.

Whenever I ate dinner, I was surprised at how good it was, "Who made this awesome meal?"

"Ohohon, do you like it? I was the one who made it. We never let Arthur near the kitchen." Arthur glared at Francis, but kept eating.

"Yeah, dude, you should've seen what happened last time he tried to cook." Alfred remarked, earning a glare for himself as well.

Dinner was over, and we were free to do whatever, so Matthew took me up to show me where I would sleep. As it turned out, I was sleeping on the floor in Matthew's room.

"Kumajiro, we're having a guest staying with us tonight!" Matthew called, and I was startled when a baby polar bear came out of a little tent in the corner of the room.

I was even more startled when it spoke, "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Not you, him," he tilted his head at Matthew, who huffed.

"How many times are we going to have to go through this? I'm your owner, Matthew."

Gilbird then flew off of my head and landed on Kumajiro, who didn't seem to take notice and went back into his tent.

"Looks like Gilbird made a new friend," I observed, then I started talking to Matthew, "So, Birdie, you have two dads?"

Matthew nodded, looking a little embarrassed, "Yeah. I don't really talk about it because, well, not everybody in this town is the most accepting about that kind of thing..."

_Don't I know it,_ I thought.

"And I don't think either of my parents were surprised when I told them I was gay as well."

I looked up at Matthew, "What?"

Matthew nodded, "And I've actually liked a guy for a while now, but I'm not sure how to tell him. I honestly don't think he likes me back."

My face fell. Of course I wouldn't be lucky enough to have Matthew's affection. Oh well, I may as well encourage him a little bit.

"I bet he does. He would be an unawesome idiot not to." I sat on the floor, looking down glumly.

Matthew moved over to me, and to my surprise, sat in my lap. I was about to ask Matthew what he was doing when he kissed me.

"_Je t'aime_, Gilbert." Matthew whispered. I just sat there for a minute, stunned. I had taken enough French to know what that meant. Matthew, taking my silence as rejection, got up off of me and sat down on the bed. This time I was the one to sit in his lap.

"I love you too." I said in English, knowing that he didn't speak German (our school didn't offer German as a language class). I began kissing him, and didn't let him pull away, but as it turns out, he didn't want to. The kiss turned into an awesome make-out session, and I pushed Matthew down on the bed, staying on top of him. Eventually, Matthew moved from my lips down to my neck and bit, causing me to inhale sharply. Then Matthew started unbuttoning his shirt. That was when _I_ pulled away.

"Birdie, what are you doing?" I asked him.

Matthew looked at me shyly, a blush starting to form on his cheeks, "I think we should go all the way." My jaw dropped. Surely he couldn't be serious?

"Do you not want to?" he asked me. He was serious.

I sat up on the bed, "_Nein_," when Matthew looked disappointed, I added in, "Not on the first night. There will be plenty more after this one."

Matthew's face lit up and he sat up as well, "Gilbert, do you mean?"

I smiled and put my arm around his shoulder, "Matthew Williams, will you be my awesome boyfriend?"

Matthew planted a soft kiss on my cheek, "Of course. Although," he looked down as he whispered, "I'll never be as awesome as you."

"That's where you're wrong, Birdie. You're twice as awesome as me." We started making out again, only to be interrupted by someone opening the door. We broke apart as Francis entered the bedroom.

"I just came in here to tell you two-" he stopped when he saw the position we were in, "Ah, I understand what's going on here."

Uh oh. "Y-You do?" Matthew asked, his voice barely heard.

"_Oui,_" Francis winked at me, "Be in bed by ten, tomorrow's a school day." He almost closed the door, but stopped, "And _Matthieu_?"

Matthew gulped, "_Oui_, Papa?"

"I told you he liked you back." And with that Francis left, closing the door behind him.

I got off the bed and stared at the door, dumbfounded by what just happened, "Okay, it's official. You're dad's awesome."

Matthew nodded, "Yeah he is," he shifted nervously, "Gilbert?"

I glanced back at Matthew, "Hmm?"

Matthew was blushing furiously, "You, um, don't have to sleep on the floor tonight, if you don't want to. I-I don't mean we, you know. I just mean you could sleep with me in my bed."

I sat back down on the bed, "I understand. _Danke_, Birdie."

* * *

I woke up the next morning with Matthew in my arms. Daylight was streaming from the curtains, so I gently shook Matthew awake. He looked up at me, bleary-eyed.

I pecked his cheek lightly, "Good morning, Birdie."

"Morning Gilbert," Matthew murmured, "What time is it?"

I looked at the clock, "6:30."

Matthew sat up, "_Merde_. We better get up, before-"

Alfred burst in with a water gun, "Get up, lovebirds, we're gonna be late for the bus!"

* * *

As I was riding my own bus home with Ludwig, I was thinking about how awesome my first day being together with Matthew had been. Alfred decided to be an idiot and announce to our entire lunch period that Matthew and I were an item now, which earned us a lot of applause, and me a thumbs up from another one of my friends, Antonio, who was sitting with his boyfriend, Lovino, the other Vargas brother. After lunch, I had asked Matthew to come on a date with me, and told him to meet me at the park at midnight.

Ludwig interrupted my thoughts, "You do realize he's going to kill you, right?"

I smirked, "Not if he doesn't find out."

"He's going to find out somehow." Ludwig insisted, sounding genuinely concerned about me.

I waved it off, "I'll be fine, West, you worry too much."

The bus stopped and let us off in front of our house. I opened the door for Ludwig, then went in myself, dropping my bag on the floor.

"_Vati_! We're home!" I called.

Our _Vati_ came in to living room to greet us, and purposely avoided talking to Ludwig, "I see that. Gilbert, did you have fun last night at your friend's?"

"I did. Matthew is an awesome friend, and his family is nice."

He quirked an eyebrow at me, "And I assume nothing happened while you were there?"

I lied easily, "_Nein_. Just the same old boring sleepover stuff."

He walked up to me and I felt a slight ache where he poked the bruise on my neck, "Then who was it that gave you this?"

I wasn't prepared for that, "Oh. Um, well, I can explain." I motioned for Ludwig to go to our room, just in case this conversation turned sour.

"How about I explain for you?" _Vati_ voice was rising, "You're with this Matthew kid, aren't you?" I nodded, readying myself for what would come next, "You know the only reason I approved of your brother dating that Vargas boy is because I am friends with Rome. I don't even know your little fling, and frankly, I don't want to."

"But _Vati_-" I began, only to receive a harsh blow to the gut.

"No buts. You are forbidden to see him. I won't stand for it," he paused, and I sent a thousand silent prayers that he wouldn't snap when he continued, "What I don't understand is why you couldn't pick out of all the girls in your school. What about that one friend of yours, Elizabeta?"

I was very careful with my wording, "Elizabeta hits me a lot, and she is still upset about her breakup with Roderich. I wasn't going to take advantage of that." _And she has a thing for that Belarusian chick_, I added in my head, knowing that piece of information would not help me with my _Vati_.

He sighed, "Whatever. That doesn't change a thing. Go do your homework."

I picked up my bag and went to the room I shared with Ludwig, already making plans to sneak out of the house.

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror, analyzing what I was wearing. I knew I didn't want to go too formal, but I still wanted to look nice. I was wearing a black t-shirt with a little Gilbird embroidered on the front pocket of the shirt, and my nice jeans. I had the actual Gilbird in his cage, because I didn't want his absence signalling that I was also gone. I looked at the digital clock. It read 11:30. I had to hurry if I didn't want to be late. I took one last look in the mirror.

"You look fine," a grumble came from Ludwig's bed, "Turn the light off before you leave."

"Kesese, this is gonna be awesome!" I turned off the light and jogged to the park, taking in the sweet ecstasy of freedom. When i got there, only barely panting, I slowed to a walk, looking around for Matthew. I saw him waiting by a maple tree, and I just stopped, taking in how perfect he looked. He was wearing jeans and his red maple leaf hoodie.

I walked up to him and wrapped my arm around his waist, "Why the hoodie? Are you cold, Birdie?"

We started walking, and Matthew was shaking, "I-I don't know. I guess a little bit."

"I don't see how anyone can be cold in springtime, but okay. Here," we sat down on a bench and I took him in my arms, "my awesomeness will warm you up."

Matthew stopped shivering, "Thank you, Gilbert."

I kissed his head, "Anything for you, Birdie."

"Anything?" Matthew asked.

"_Ja_." I answered.

"Please don't ever leave me," Matthew begged, "You know Ivan Braginski, right? H-He was my first love. Then one day he just up and left me. I don't ever want that to happen to us. I feel ten times more for you than I ever felt for him."

I was shocked at this, but I still told him, "I won't leave you, Matthew. You're my adorable little Birdie." I hoped I wasn't making an empty promise.

* * *

I went home after the date and crawled back in through the window, only to walk in on the worst sight in the world. My father was in my room, holding a nearly unconscious Ludwig by the collar of his shirt. Ludwig was beaten very badly and he was having a hard time keeping his head up. Blood was trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"Now I'm going to ask you again. Where is that no good brother of yours?"

"Stop!" I tackled _Vati_, causing him to drop Ludwig, who slumped to the floor, now entirely unconscious. _Vati_ grabbed me mid-tackle, and I tried to struggle free to no avail.

"You were out with Matthew, weren't you?" he asked though gritted teeth, "I'll make you pay for defying me." For hours after that I was put through the worst kind of pain imaginable.

* * *

When we got off the bus at school the next day, Ludwig had to lean on me to walk right.

"West, I am so sorry for getting you like this. Damn it, why didn't you just rat me out?"

Ludwig smiled softly, "I didn't want to ruin your first date."

I heard Feliciano, Ludwig's boyfriend scream, "Ludwig, what happened to you?"

Ludwig tried to stand up straight, "It's really nothing, Feli," he stumbled, and Feliciano caught him.

"I can take him from here." Feliciano assured me.

Matthew stared at Ludwig and Feliciano on his way toward me, "What happened to him? And for that matter, what happened to you?"

I huffed, knowing I had to tell Matthew, "My _Vati_ did this to us because I snuck out to meet you last night."

Matthew was stunned, "Y-Your own _father_ did this to you?"

"_Ja_. He wouldn't have if we were straight." I was almost crying at this point, but held it in. Awesome people don't cry.

"That's horrible!" he had a very upset look on his face, "You and Ludwig are coming home with me tonight. We're telling my parents about this. I'll get them to call Social Services."

My eyes brightened, but then dimmed again, "But where will we go if _Vati_ is taken away?"

Matthew beamed, "That's the best part. My parents would definitely let you live with us until we finish out high school. T-That way you can keep your promise."

I just didn't know what to say. Ludwig and I were finally going to be safe, and I could spend the rest of high school with my little Birdie. This was, in the very essence of the word, awesome.

I pulled Matthew in a kiss, and broke it only to say, with a genuine smile, "I wasn't going to break my promise in the first place."

* * *

**Author's Note:****  
**

**That's the end of my very first real request. Thank you so much to Just A Fish for requesting this, I had a lot of fun writing it, and I hope you had fun reading it as well. This goes for all of you reading it. I could really use some feedback on these, so reviews are welcome! See you next forbidden love!  
**


	3. To Live with this Insanity

**This one is called "To Live with this Insanity" requested by HayateKogami009. The request was for England x Japan. I was actually really happy that this was requested because it's not a pairing I've worked with before, so this was going to be interesting to write and get feedback on.**

**Now this one was written a little strangely to say the very least, so I'm going to tell you the basic plot to make sure everyone who reads this gets it. Basically the forbidden love in this story is between Doctor Honda Kiku and his patient in a psychiatric ward, Arthur Kirkland. The story is told from reports that Kiku writes while he observes Arthur, so the events are going to be written in that fashion.**

**I hope you enjoy it, and I would really appreciate it if you tell me how I did!**

* * *

**Sunday, June 1st, 2013, at 4:13 p.m.  
**

I just finished another session with Arthur. Still no progress. This patient is truly a strange one, not like I've ever seen. Arthur claims he has "fairy-tale friends" and he talks to them, often. No one else can see them, although he claims to have friends in Romania and Norway who can. We've tried to find them before to see if it's true, but we've never been able to find them. Even so, he has never been branded as dangerous, so I have been assigned to him.

During the session, I asked him what he usually talks about with his friends, and he replied, "There's no particular thing we usually talk about. They just keep me company, and make sure I stay informed about the world," he sighed, "I don't see the point in telling you this. You don't believe me."

I didn't know how to respond to this, so I merely ended the session early, "Thank you, Arthur-kun. See you tomorrow."

"Fine. Goodbye, Kiku. And it won't insult me if you just call me Arthur."

As I left, I looked back at him and nodded, "If that is what you wish."

**Monday, June 2nd, 2013, at 5:37 p.m.  
**

I was assigned to Arthur two months ago, and he's opened up to me in those past two months. Possibly more than I wanted him to. At first he barely spoke to me. Now... I just don't know.

The session today started normally, I asked Arthur questions and he answered them. But then he was just silent for a few minutes.

I was considering leaving when he murmured, "Kiku, I wish we had met under different circumstances."

I didn't expect that, "Why is that?"

Arthur stood up, kissed me on the cheek, and went to sit in the corner of the room. I left without saying a word**.**

**Tuesday, June 3rd, 2013, at 5:20 p.m.**

I knew I couldn't avoid another encounter with Arthur, so I decided to get it over with. I was honestly not sure if I actually _wanted_ to avoid him. All I had been able to think about was how soft Arthur's lips were pressed against my cheek, and how they would feel if I-

I should not be putting this on paper. This is not a diary. These are medical reports. Back to the session.

I walked into the door, and Arthur was in the corner he crawled into yesterday, as if he hadn't moved since then.

"I wanted to say I was sorry," he stated.

I sat at the table and asked, "What was your motive to do what you did yesterday?"

Arthur pulled his knees close to him and rested his chin on his knees, "Well," he mumbled, "I had always kind of liked you, even when you first got assigned to me. You were way better than the doctor I had before me, Francis. He thought I was completely insane and treated me as such. You've always treated me as an equal. I admired you for that. I guess eventually admiration turned into infatuation. As I got to know you better, the infatuation turned into..." The last word was lost as Arthur grew quiet.

Now I was intensely curious, "Could you please repeat that last part, Arthur?"

Arthur lifted his head and huffed, "I said that the infatuation turned into," he took a deep breath, "love. There, I said it. I love you, Kiku."

I was surprised, "You do?"

"Yes. And I'm sorry if you don't feel the same-" I closed the distance between us and pressed my lips to his, noting that his were indeed soft against mine. As we broke apart, I looked at him shyly.

"I didn't realize it at first, but I love you too."

Arthur smiled seductively, "Oh really? Then maybe we should..."

There was no more talking after that.

**Wednesday, June 4th, 2013, at 4:30 p.m.**

I walked into my employer's office, still a little flustered from events the day before, which I will not go into great detail about besides what I wrote yesterday.

Doctor Wang Yao looked up from his desk, "Yes, Kiku? Can I help you, aru?"

I bowed, "Sorry to bother you, but I would like to discuss matters with you on my patient, Arthur Kirkland."

Yao nodded, "Ah, yes, the really weird one, aru. What did you want to discuss?"

"I wish to check him out of here."

Yao's eyes widened in surprise, then he went back to normal, "I see what this is about. One of my doctors told me he saw you and Arthur being very intimate during a session."

I felt myself turn red, "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

Yao looked down, trying to avert my gaze, "I know it won't. Many of the doctors have been petitioning for your immediate release."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, "No, Yao-san, please."

Yao shook his head sadly, "I knew you were going to get attached to your patient. I've been tending to one, Ivan Braginski, for years, and Ivan has really started to grow on me since then. But I could never imagine having a relationship with him," he held the door open for me, "I'm sorry, Kiku. I wish you well."

**Thursday, June 5th, 2013, at 7:00 p.m.**

I don't even see why I write these reports anymore. I have no patient to report.

I just got off of the phone with Yao. Here's how our conversation went:

"Hello?"

"Nǐ hǎo, Kiku. I have to tell you something I thought you would want to know."

"What is it?"

"We assigned a replacement doctor for Arthur, the new doctor, Alfred F. Jones. Well, Arthur had asked him what happened to you, but when Alfred tried to explain that you had been terminated, Arthur... lost control, would be the best choice of words, aru. He attacked Alfred. Alfred threw him off, and Arthur's head hit the corner of the table. He died on impact."

"..."

"Kiku? Are you still there, aru?"

*clack* I hung up.

I now know I am never going to see Arthur again in this lifetime. I rummaged through my medicine cabinet and got out every bottle I could find, taking three out of each one. I also got out a bottle of wine. I wrote a note on the last piece of paper before I got started:

**I will see you soon, Arthur.**

**With love, Kiku.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This is the first one that didn't end happy. I'm sorry for that, but I still hope you enjoyed reading it, and I would really appreciate it if you tell me what you think of it. Thank you to ****HayateKogami009 for requesting this pairing, and I hope you liked reading this despite the lack of fluff. This goes for everyone else, too. So anyways, please review, tell me what you thought, request a pairing if you think I'm a good enough writer to do your pairing. Bye, see you next forbidden love!  
**


	4. Shyness and Overprotective Siblings

**This story is called "Shyness and Overprotective Siblings" requested by DemonYodaVoice. The request was for Russia x Liechtenstein. I actually kinda sorta maybe possibly ship this just the tiniest bit, so I was looking forward to this one. :3 But hey, I look forward to writing all of my requests, so... Yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

Liechtenstein stared at her hands, listening to the "discussions" taking place at the world meeting. What was really going on was that everyone was arguing, again. Even Liechtenstein's brother, Switzerland, who usually kept a cool head and tried to mediate between the fights, got into one himself, bickering with Austria about who knows what.

Liechtenstein looked up at her brother, then at a clock hanging up on the wall. It was almost time for the meeting to be over, but it looked like the countries weren't going to quit anytime soon. She looked around at all the nations. France, England, and America were all threatening each other. Prussia was trying to flirt with Italy, and Germany, Hungary, and Romano all seemed ready to kill the albino nation-that's-not-a-nation. China was trying to talk to Japan, who was ignoring him and the rest of the chaos. Sealand and Canada were standing off to the side, but Sealand looked as if he was about to join in. And Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia were all trembling, waiting for the reaction from the one other nation that was not participating in this foolishness. That nation was Russia.

Liechtenstein's gaze landed on Russia. She was always the slightest bit curious about the tall, violet-eyed, silver-haired man. Surely he wasn't as bad as all the rumors? She had heard about horrible things he had done while he was at war, but those wars have passed. Perhaps the Russia from then had passed on as well?

The next thing Liechtenstein knew, Spain had managed to calm everyone down and bring the meeting to a close. The countries all started to pack up so they could return to their home countries. Liechtenstein, remembering how rude it was to stare, stopped looking at Russia and stood, waiting for her brother to be ready to go. Still, she couldn't help stealing glances at this nation who had captured her attention.

"Ohohon~ You should really go talk to him, _belle._" Liechtenstein squeaked and turned around to see the nation who had spoke to her was none other than France.

Liechtenstein blushed, "Oh, I'm sorry, France. You startled me."

France gave her a flamboyant bow, "I apologize," he straightened up, "I only meant to say that you've been staring at Russia long enough, you should try to talk to him."

Liechtenstein turned away from France so he couldn't see the embarrassment in her eyes, "You must be mistaken."

Russia was just starting to leave, and France smirked, "I am the country of love, I am never wrong when it comes to these things. You had better hurry before he leaves," he pushed Liechtenstein forward, and she fell into Russia with an "Oof!"

Russia looked down curiously at the now shaking little girl, "Da? Can I help you?"

Liechtenstein bowed quickly, "I'm so sorry Russia! I didn't mean to run into you, I should've watched where I was going..." Russia looked over her at France, who was chuckling as he left. Russia narrowed his eyes, now knowing the blonde man was responsible. Not wanting to intimidate the small girl further, he let it slide just this once and smiled.

"It's perfectly okay," Russia extended a hand, "I am Russia, but you can call me Ivan if you want to. You are Liechtenstein, da?"

Liechtenstein nodded and shook his hand, "You can call me Lili, though."

"Lili, come on, it's time to go," Switzerland took Liechtenstein's hand and glared at Russia.

Russia stopped Liechtenstein and took a sunflower from his coat, giving it to her, "It was nice meeting you."

Liechtenstein waved goodbye to Russia as Switzerland led her away. Before they left, though, Liechtenstein took out her pen and notepad, seeming to go over her notes, but really writing something down on a new page. That something was her phone number. She ripped out the piece of paper, and, when Switzerland wasn't looking, dropped it on the ground. She hoped she would be hearing the phone ringing soon.

Russia picked up the paper, looked at it, and grinned at Liechtenstein, who disappeared through the door leading out of the room. Russia didn't know Lili's motive for giving him this, but he knew one thing for sure. He was definitely making a phone call tonight.

* * *

Later that night, Liechtenstein sat on her bed and opened her laptop, smiling as a notice came up. Her best friend Hungary wanted to video chat. She adjusted her webcam and clicked the button that allowed her to open the chat and smiled even wider as Hungary's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Liechten!" Hungary greeted, "Crazy world meeting today, huh?"

"Hello, Hun. And yes, it was. You even got into the drama today," Liechtenstein pointed out.

Hungary rolled her eyes, "I know, but it was for good reason. I didn't want Prussia ruining Italy's innocence," Hungary stopped and looked down at something on the corner of her screen, "Oh, Uku wants to join the chat."

"Well, say yes, of course!" Liechtenstein squealed in delight as her other best friend, Ukraine, also joined them.

"Hello, Uku, how have you been since the meeting?" Liechtenstein asked her.

"Very well, thank you. How about you?"

Liechtenstein looked at the sunflower, now sitting in a vase on her nightstand, and decided it was the perfect time to tell them what had happened, "I'm doing just fine. In fact, more than fine. I'm expecting a call later."

Hungary gasped, "From who?

Liechtenstein smiled softly, "Russia," then she remembered, "I'm not sure as to whether or not he will actually call me, though."

Ukraine smiled knowingly, "I think he will. I just got back from visiting his house, and Russia wouldn't stop talking about the meeting. He wouldn't tell me why."

_Brrrrring!_ Liechtenstein jumped as the phone rang, "That's probably him. I have to go answer it before big brother does!" She ran to the phone and answered it, "Hello?"

"_Privet_. This is Lili, da?" Liechtenstein sighed in relief when she heard Russia's voice.

"Yes. And this is Ivan?" Russia was relieved that Switzerland hadn't picked up the phone.

"Da." Russia fidgeted a little bit, looking for something to say. He didn't know that on the other end of the line Lili was doing the same thing.

Finally, Liechtenstein broke the silence, "I wanted to thank you for the sunflower."

Russia smiled, "You're welcome. Sunflowers are my favorite flower."

"They might become my favorite flower, too. They're so pretty."

"Not as pretty as you," Russia clamped a hand over his mouth. He couldn't believe he had let that pop out.

Liechtenstein giggled, "Why thank you," she thought for a moment, then spoke, "You're not as scary as everyone says you are."

Russia sighed, "I know what they say about me. They don't see that the reason why we can't get anything done is because we don't forget the past. That's also the reason why they are still afraid of me."

Of course, Switzerland picked that time to go see what he had in the kitchen, passing Liechtenstein on the phone.

"Liechtenstein, who are you talking to?"

"U-Um... No one special, big brother." This piqued Switzerland's interest. Usually Liechtenstein was very open with who she speaking with.

"Could I possibly talk to this 'no one special' person?" Switzerland asked.

Liechtenstein knew she couldn't say no, so she handed the phone to her brother, who immediately demanded, "Who is this?"

Russia tried to be as friendly as possible, "_Privet_, Switzerland. Your sister is very nice, da?"

Switzerland was furious, "What are you doing talking to Liechtenstein?"

Liechtenstein tugged at her brother's sleeve, "Please don't be mean to Ivan! He's my friend."

This only made Switzerland angrier, "Stay away from my sister."

Russia's voice dropped to dangerous levels, "You can't stop me."

Liechtenstein's pleas became more desperate, "Please, Switzerland, he's not as bad as everyone says he is. He's been nothing but kind to me so far."

Switzerland ignored her, "Watch me." He hung up on Russia, then turned on his sister, "You are not to speak to Russia. You don't know the terrible things he is capable of. You didn't see him during wars."

Lili was almost crying, "That was then. He may be different now. None of you give him a chance!" She was referring to all the countries now, not just Switzerland.

Switzerland massaged his temples, "You don't realize it. He just wants your land. He wants to become one with you. That's all he wants out of any nation."

"No. You're wrong." Liechtenstein ran back up to her room before her brother could reply. She looked at her laptop and saw that Hungary and Ukraine had finished chatting a while ago. That was just as well, she didn't want them to see her cry. She curled up on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

_Tap... Tap... Tap... _Liechtenstein rubbed her eyes as she woke up to tapping noises. She looked at the clock. It was midnight. She looked at the window, and saw a pebble hit it and fly off. Strange, who would be here at this hour?

Liechtenstein went to the window and opened it, to see Russia standing below her window holding a bouquet of sunflowers.

"Ivan, what are you doing here?" Liechtenstein asked.

"I came to see you, da? I wanted to make sure you were okay after what happened."

"I'm fine, but you won't be if Switzerland sees you!" Liechtenstein warned, now worried about Russia.

Russia shrugged, "I can take him, da?"

Liechtenstein huffed, "Is there anything else you need?"

Russia nodded, "Da. I came to give you these." He gestured to the sunflowers, "I would like you to come down so I can."

Liechtenstein blushed, "I can't come down, I might wake up Switzerland."

Russia thought for a moment, then suggested, "Jump down from the window, da? I can catch you."

Liechtenstein was a bit nervous about jumping from a second-story window, but she took a deep breath and jumped, right into Russia's extended arms. Russia put her down and gave her the bouquet.

"Thank you." Liechtenstein and Russia both stared at the ground.

"You should come to my house, da?"

Lili beamed, "I would like that," then her face fell, "but I can't. If my brother found out, he would be so mad at me."

"That's why you stay with me, da?"

Liechtenstein looked up at Russia, "Are you sure that's okay with you?"

"Da. You're my friend now. We need to help each other, da?"

* * *

Liechtenstein walked into Russia's house, shivering despite the fact that Russia had given her his coat. She never imagined the weather to be this cold anywhere.

"You can stay in the guest bedroom upstairs, da? You should go and get yourself comfortable."

Lili began to ascend the stairs, but ran back down and quickly pressed a kiss on Russia's lips.

"I love you, Ivan." And she ran back up the stairs.

Russia just stood there in a daze for a while, then jumped in surprise when he heard a knock at the door, "Coming!" He opened the door and Belarus stepped in.

"You opened the door for me? I'm pleasently surprised, brother." Suddenly, the temperature dropped to even colder, and a dark purple aura formed around Belarus, "Now I have a proposal for you, Russia. Become one with me. Marry me, marry me, marry me-"

Russia's eyes widened in fear, and he was going to run, but then he stopped himself. He knew he needed to stand up for himself and reject Belarus outright, if there was ever going to be a future for him and Lili.

"Stop." when Belarus stopped, he continued, "Belarus, there's something you need to understand. I am not going to marry you, or become one with you. You are my sister, and I love you, but I will never love you in that way." Russia looked outside, and saw it was far too dark for Belarus to go home, "You may stay for the night. But you must go home in the morning, da?"

Belarus rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs leading to the guest bedrooms, and opened the first door to see Liechtenstein, who had changed into a spare nightgown that was laying on the bed.

Lili smiled, "Oh, hello, Miss Belarus. What a surprise-" her eyes widened as Belarus slowly stepped closer to her with a knife in hand, her face contorted into a snarl, "Miss Belarus, what are you doing? Miss Belarus? Miss Belarus?!" Belarus had backed her into a corner, and after looking around, panicked, for a way out, she shouted, "_Ivan!_"

Russia heard the cry and dashed upstairs, terror filling his entire body. Something couldn't happen to make him lose Liechtenstein, not when he just found her. Then he thought, _Maybe not some_thing_, but some_one_._ This fear propelled him forward, and he threw open the door to find Belarus holding a bloody knife, standing over Liechtenstein, who was lying on the floor with a huge gash in her stomach. Belarus was wearing a sadistic smile on her face.

"The minute I saw her, I knew she was the reason why you insisted on keeping us apart. So I got rid of her, da?" she looked hopefully at Russia, expecting praise.

A dark aura formed around Russia, "You need to go home, da?"

Belarus seemed surprised by this, "But, Russia-"

He turned on her, his body filling with anger, "Leave!" Belarus squeaked and scurried out of the house.

Russia heard a shaky breath, followed by a voice barely above a whisper, "Ivan?" Russia turned to see that Liechtenstein's eyes were still open, and her chest was rising and falling, but only barely. He picked up the shaking girl and set her on the bed.

"Ivan," Lili raised her head, her breathing growing more unsteady, "You know how I told you that I love you?"

Russia nodded, "Da."

"Do you love me back?"

Russia smiled softly, "Da, I do."

Liechtenstein grinned, "That's good. Could- Could we be together forever?"

At this point, Russia was trying to hold back tears, "Da, forever and ever." As he said this, the light disappeared from Lili's eyes, and her head fell back onto the bed. Tears streamed down Russia's face as he kissed her forehead for one last time.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

**Do I really need to put an author's note? I'm already close to tears as it is. I know I'm tired when I can make myself cry via my own fanfiction. I really need to stop writing at night.  
**

**So, now I need to go through the motions. Thanks to DemonYodaVoice for requesting, and I hope you liked this chapter, even if it is so unbelievably sad. This goes for everybody else too. And if you guys feel I'm worthy enough to write your pairing, request away.  
**

**There's really nothing left to say, so see you next chapter.**


End file.
